1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission device for transmitting a torque, generated by a driving source such as an engine, to a driven-side rotary machine (auxiliary machinery) such as a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a torque transmission device for transmitting a power to a compressor includes an input section for receiving a torque from a driving machine, an output section coupled to a driven-side device, and a bridge section for coupling the input section and the output section with each other to transmit the torque from the input section to the output section. When the torque to be transmitted becomes larger than a predetermined value and the compressor is locked (not rotatable) due to a trouble such as seizure, the bridge section is broken to interrupt the torque transmission so that excessive load is not applied to an engine which is a drive source (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-349596).
While a boss, which is the output section, is fixed to a shaft of the compressor by screws, the input section is structured solely by the combination of projections provided in the input section and a pulley, respectively. Thereby, there is a risk in that the input section may be detached from the torque transmission device, if the bridge section is broken.
To eliminate such a drawback, according to the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-349596, a stop ring is attached to the pulley so that the input section is not detached from the torque transmission device when the bridge section is broken.
In this regard, according to the invention described in the above document, as the stop ring is attached to the pulley to prevent the input section from being detached from the torque transmission device, there are drawbacks in that a groove must be provided in the pulley for attaching the stop ring thereto and also a process is necessary for attaching the stop ring to the pulley during the assembly of the torque transmission device.
Accordingly, the invention described in the above document is problematic in that the reduction of the number of production processes is difficult for the production of the torque transmission device and the overhaul and maintenance thereof becomes difficult.